polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iranball
Iranball'''Ya Ali Madad, also known as '''Persiaball, is a countryball in the Middle-East-ball. Islamic Republic of IranballYa Ali Madad has a strong desire to erase israelcube off of the map. IranballYa Ayatollah also enjoys making nuclear-balls, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of IranballYa Hussein are denying the holocast-ball, and enforcing Shia-ballYa Ali Ya Ali islam. Relationships Friends *Russiaball *Iraqball - West Iran's Territory (Our shia "Rebels" are driving out *Indiaball - Best Hindu frend EVER! In fact, only hindu frend ever... *Armeniaball - We support him in the fight against seculars. He is of old friend, though we used to fight. *Afghanistanball - GET OFF MY FENCE!!!! * Syriaball * Persiaball - My father, who was of into Zoroastrianism. * Philippinesball - Complicated friendship with IranballYa Ali Madad Ya Ali. USAball sometimes get mad of Philippinesball for friendship of IranballYa Khomeini. * USAball - I soon be friend with you... btw can you LIFT THE DARN SECTIONS DESTROYING MY COUNTRY? I PROMISE NOT TO BLOW YOU UP...ONLY ISRAEL HAHAHAHAHA SCUM.DEATH TO AMERICA LONG LIVE IRAN REMEMBER 1953 STUPID DUMBASS Enemies *Israelcube - A CURSE OPON THE KIKES! HOLOCAUST NEVER HAPPENED! REMOVE KOSHER! STOP COMPLAINING ISRAEL OF COURSE WE WANT TO WIPE YOU OFF THE MAP! *Soviet Unionball - OH, COME ON! THEY'RE KOSHER, TOO?! ORTHODOX SCUM!!! REMEMBER HOLODOMOR AND 1941!!! REMOVE VODKA! *NATOball and Members **Icelandball **UKball - LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!, AND REMEMBER 1941 AND 1953!!! **USAball - DEATH TO AMERICA!!!!!! Remove illuminati burger! Never forget 1953! **Greeceball - Is of invader long long time ago. ALEXANDER OF SUCKINGS NOT GREAT! **Turkeyball - Shia IslamYa Ali is of best and TRUE Islam! REMOVE SECULARS! **Bulgariaball **Eestiball **Latviaball **Lithuaniaball **Romaniaball **Sloveniaball **Slovakiaball **Albaniaball - Shia IslamYa Zahra is of best and TRUE Islam! REMOVE POTATO AND CABBAGE! **Croatiaball (aka Kurwatiaball) **Portugalball **Spainball *ISISball - BRING SHAME TO ISLAM AND MIDDLE EAST! GO FUCK CAMEL! *Saudi Arabiaball - Shia IslamYa Ayatollah Khomeini is of best and TRUE Islam! REMOVE ARAB KEBAB!' STUPID WAHHABI SCUM!!! SHIA STRONK'Ya Hussein *Afghanistanball - GET OFF MY FENCE!!!! *Swedenball - VIKINGS, GO AWAY! What's the matter with yuo? ARE YOU MAD????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Swedenball: Shut your mouth, you mediocre clarinet player! **Iranball: Mediocre? **Swedenball: You pretentious little insignificant artist, your snivelly creations are worth less than a protozoan's waste! *Serbiaball - Damn kebab remover! WE WILL REMOVE YUO! What's the matter with yuo? ARE YOU INSANE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Kurdistanball - We invaded their country so they try to rebellions... * Azerbaijanball - Friend of Israel, and claiming my northern clay as his! Secular traitor! * Turkmenistanball - 'STAY AWAY FROM MY NORTHERN CLAY, STUPID WAHHABI SCUM!!! SHIA STRONK'Ya Ali Madad Gallery 04yV0zc.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png S2E7.jpg|Since when are Iran and Liberia friends?|link=http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Recon's_CountryBall_Comics_Showcase Links *Facebook page Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Democracy Haters Category:Communism Category:Catholic Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Aryan Category:Kurdistanball Category:Vodka remover Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent